Agridulce
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que personas completamente diferentes no podían llevarse bien? Este es el caso de Mello y Matt. Porque aunque son completamente diferentes, aún así se aman. De una forma… Agridulce. Porque juntos, lo agrio y lo dulce, simplemente siempre van a quedar mejor juntos que separados.


__**_Hola! _Esta es una creación mía que hice a media noche c: A mi parecer quedó algo-mucho empalagosa y cursi XD pero eso ya lo dejo a su criterio… Espero les guste n_n Por cierto, este fic se lo dedico a Sarahi-chan y a Sery-chan :D considerenlo un regalo de navidad atrasado je… n_nU… Bueno, ahora si el fic…**

* * *

_Agrio…_

Para muchas personas, lo agrio aveces puede resultar desagradable. ¿Por qué desagradable? Fácil, ¿A quien le parecería agradable algo que tiene un sabor agrio? A nadie, son pocas las personas a las que en verdad les gusta este sabor.

Lo agrio no siempre es simplemente un sabor, también puede ser visto como una actitud o algo parecido. Pero al igual que el sabor, a pocas personas les agradan las actitudes de las personas "agrias"

Y… ¿Cómo es una actitud "agria"? La mayoría describiría esta "actitud" como alguien amargado. Y aunque aveces es verdad, no siempre es solo eso.

Las personas con esta actitud tienden a ser impulsivos, aveces se enojan con facilidad, u otras veces pueden llegar a ser algo sentimentales, pero en especial; son personas orgullosas y aveces algo soberbias.

Con esa actitud… ¿A que clase de persona le gustaría estar cerca de alguien con una actitud así? A muy pocas, si no es que a ninguna.

Pero ese no es el caso de cierto pelirrojo, Matt, Mail Jeevas, amaba a una persona "agria", y si, esa persona era Mihael Keehl, Mello. Su amigo desde siempre. Mas bien, su mejor amigo, y hasta algo más que eso.

No importaba cuantas veces Mello le gritara o golpeara a Matt, para este, la actitud de Mello era simplemente perfecta. Le gustaba todo de Mello, como lo golpeaba, la manera en que le gritaba e incluso las rabietas que aveces hacia.

Mello casi no tenía amigos, su único amigo siempre fue Matt. Ya que siempre fue de las pocas personas que lograban tolerar su humor. Pero aún así, fuese como fuese Mello, Matt lo amaba. ¿La razón? Quien sabe, dicen que el amor es ciego… Y si, porque aunque Mello le gritara, golpeara, maldiciera, insultara, o muchas cosas más, Matt simplemente lo amaba. Y eso era algo que no podía evitar, hiciese lo que Mello hiciese, él lo amaba.

_Dulce… _

A casi todos les gusta el dulce. Su sabor y todo del dulce es perfecto. ¿A quien no le agrada un dulce cuando se tiene un sabor amargo en la boca? …Lo mismo sucede con las personas.

Las personas "dulces" normalmente siempre son queridas por todos.

¿Y cómo es una persona "dulce"? Son cariñosas, tienden a soportar y tolerar muchas cosas, harían lo que fuese por sus amigos o una persona querida, a veces incluso son consideradas como "cursis" o "empalagosas". Cuando de verdad aman o aprecian mucho a una persona, se lo hacen saber demostrándoselo ya sea con acciones o con palabras.

Cuando se está triste o deprimido, siempre es agradable la compañía de alguien "dulce", ya que normalmente logran comprender bien lo que siente el otro y a dar buenos consejos.

Este, es el caso de Matt.

Matt siempre soportó las actitudes de Mello, y sin dudarlo, si Mello estuviera en peligro alguna vez, Matt lo ayudaría aunque pusiera en riesgo su propia vida.

Al igual que siempre que podía, le domostraba a Mello lo que sentía por el ya fuese diciéndole algo cursi, según Mello, o con alguna acción.

Aunque Mello veía a Matt como alguien empalagoso y cursi, aún así, lo amaba.

Ni el mismo Mello entendía la razón por la cual se enamoró de su amigo, pero no le importaba.

Con ver a Matt sonrerír y actuar de manera distraída, despreocupada, "cursi" y "empalagosa" como siempre, aunque no lo admitiera, con eso Mello era feliz.

Según Mello, es extraña la forma en la que ama a Matt. Porque por más molesto, irritante o lo que sea que pudiera llegar a ser Matt, fuera como fuera, lo amaba, y ni el mismo sabía la razón exacta, aunque a cada rato estuviera gritándole o golpeándolo, aún así, muy en el fondo estaba feliz de estar al lado de Matt, y con eso le bastaba.

Dulce… Porque aunque nunca se lo dijera, Mello siempre vio a Matt como una persona "dulce".

_Agridulce… _

Un extraño sabor, porque aunque a muchos les pueda parecer extraño, es simplemente la convinasión perfecta. El sabor agrio y amargo con el dulce… Es perfecta. Digan lo que digan, es perfecta.

Lo mismo sucede con Mello y Matt.

Mello, como persona "agria" y Matt, que es todo lo contrario, alguien "dulce".

Porque separados, lo dulce aveces puede resultar algo empalagoso. Y lo agrio puede llegar a resultar desagradable. Pero ambos sabores juntos, quedan a la perfección.

Pero… ¿Quién dijo que personas completamente diferentes no podían llevarse bien?

Ambos, desde que se conocieron, aprendieron a tratar el uno con el otro y a llevarse "bien", de una manera que no lo habían echo con alguna otra persona jamás.

Porque juntos, lo agrio y lo dulce, simplemente siempre van a quedar mejor juntos que separados.

-Hey, Mello…~ ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el chocolate? - Decía Matt mirando a su "amigo" que estaba sentado en el sillón de su departamento.

-¿Eso importa? - Dijo Mello de manera desinteresada y suspirando un poco. - Me gustan las cosas dulces.-

-¿Solo por eso? El chocolate es dulce, pero hay muchas otras cosas que también son dulces.-

-Lo se pero… ¡Aghh! Simplemente me gusta y ya, ¡Ademasmerecuerdaati! - Dijo lo último de forma tan rápida que Matt no pudo entender lo que decía.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡NADA! Olvídalo… Simplemente me gusta su sabor y ya. - Decía Mello completamente rojo y avergonzado por lo que había dicho hace unos instantes.

-De acuerdo… - Dijo Matt recostándose un poco contra la pared mientras seguía observando a Mello.

-Matt, ¿Y a ti no te gusta lo dulce? - Preguntó Mello, mientras seguía comiendo su barra de chocolate.

-Ummm… No lo sé, supongo que siempre me han gustado mas las cosas amargas.-

-¿Las cosas amargas? ¿Y por qué? - Volvió a preguntar Mello, pues nunca había escuchado que alguien dijera que le gustaban las cosas amargas.

-No amargas… Si no mas bien serían agrias, me gustan las cosas agrias. - Dijo Matt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y… ¿Por qué? - Volvió a preguntar Mello.

-Porque ese sabor me recuerda a ti. - Dijo Matt mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba Mello y le daba un tierno e inocente beso en los labios.

-…¡Idiota! ¿Cómo que las cosas agrias te recuerdan a mí? - Dijo Mello, claramente algo molesto.

-Ya, ya, perdón jeje…

Por eso, la relación de Mello y Matt se podía describir con una palabra; _Agridulce._

* * *

**_Y así quedó este pequeño fic que escribí a las 4 de la mañana… Bueno, como ya dije, se me hace que quedó algo-mucho empalagoso D: …Bueno, ya ustedes me dicen… Sery-chan, Sarahi-chan, las quiero mucho x3 y espero les halla gustado el fic n_n… ¡Feliz navidad algo atrasada para todos y nos vemos en mis siguientes fics! Por cierto, ya no tardo en actualizar el de "Porque te conocí" después de bastante tiempo ewe… Así que estén al pendiente, sayonara (n_n)/ _**


End file.
